The Umbrella Conspiracy
by Jill Valentine STARS
Summary: A Resident Evil/X-Files crossover. Special Agents Dogget and Reyes are sent to investigate a series of murders in Raccoon City. And, with the aid of two detective's, they soon find themselves trying to survive the many horrors of the city while also unc


The Umbrella Conspiracy

A Resident Evil/X-Files Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, nor do I own the X-Files. They each belong to their respective creators. I'm simply borrowing them for my own amusement. However, I do own the characters Ashley Torrence and William Scott. 

Raccoon City, 7:53 p.m. 

In the waning light of the sunset, Raccoon City seemed to be just another, ordinay, Midwestern town. Small diners and privately-owned businesses were just closing up for the evening; their owners more-than-ready to go home to the home-cooked meals that awaited them. One acception being Nelly's Diner down on Main, which stayed open 24-hours a day for those folks just passing through. 

However, not all was as it seemed. On the southern-edge of the small town flashing lights of police vehicles could be seen clearly. The small recreational park, where children played on swing sets and merry-go-rounds, was now the site of, what can be said, only one of many gruesome murders that had taken place in the city for the past few weeks. 

Of the officers at the scene, Detective Ashley Torrence stood looking down at the decimated body of a young, female hiker. After recently being promoted to the position of Detective only a month earlier, she'd been assigned to assist her supervisor, William Scott, in what everyone was now calling the "Cannibal Murders." 

Standing at a height of five foot seven inches, with blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, bluish-grey eyes, and a small, but athletic build, she didn't fit the role of police officer very well. Yet, her demeanor and attitude suggested otherwise. 

Although considered a rookie by her fellow officers, Ashley was quickly proving herself to be more than worthy of the position. Thus, is the reason she'd been assigned to work on such a sensitive case. If anything, she knew how to keep secrets. These days, it was a must...considering how nosy and determined reporters were to get their hands on just the tiniest amount of information.

Squatting down next to the victim's corpse she pulled on a pair of surgical gloves given to her by the Medical Examiner, who was now taking photos of the body for later references...and for the case file she would be filling out. 

"Hey Joe, hand me that flashlight, will ya?" Taking the flashlight from Joe, the RPD's only forensic scientist, she switched on the small light and proceded to run it's beam up and down the victim's corpse. The body itself was in fairly good shape...meaning decomposition hadn't really started to settle in. Starting at the head, Torrence let the beam travel down to the first major wound. "Injury's sustained are similar to the others." She pointed to the victim's throat, or well, what was left of it. "See, they went for the jugular. She would have bled to death before anyone could have gotten to her." 

"Yeah-what the? Shine that beam down here...", Joe asked while grabbing a pair of forceps and an evidence bag.

"What is it?", Torrence brought the flashlight's beam down to the victim's ankles; where something, or someone, had taken a rather large..bite. 

"I dunno...one sec." Moving closer, he reached down with the forceps. "Shit...it's a fucking tooth!" He held the forceps up for Torrence to get a closer look. 

"Good. Send it off, maybe we could get a DNA match...although it's unlikely."

Joe shrugged slightly and placed the evidence in a small, plastic, evidence bag. "It doesn't hurt to try. I'll have one of my assistants send this off once we get back to the P.D."

"Alright. You almost finished up here?"

"Yeah, I just want to dust for prints before I let the M.E. do his thing."

"Fine." Sighing, Torrence stood up and removed the surgical gloves, tossing them into a nearby trash dispenser afterwards. She placed her hands on her hips as she walked around and past the body. Footprints were scattered about the crime scene. Thankfully, Joe had already taken pictures; and gotten casts with liquid dental stone. She shook her head slowly and made a mental note to herself that she needed to have a discussion with Chief Irons about his men taking a few forensic courses. 

From what she could tell, there were atleast four attackers. And they'd come at her from all different sides...leaving her trapped. Much like the other victims they'd discovered in this vicinity.

The M.E.'s assistants were already starting to place the body into a black body bag, while Joe was packing up his equipment and placing what little evidence he found inside a large manilla envelope. That evidence would be packaged properly back at the R.P.D., then sent off to the nearest forensics facility, which was in St. Louis. 

"All finished up Ash. Dr. Horowitz said he'll be performing the autopsy tomorrow morning at 9 a.m., just incase you wanted to observe." Joe stated as he finished packing up his equipment and stood up. He was nearly a head taller than Torrence, with an athletic build, black hair with gray showing in some places, and dark, brown eyes. 

"Oh how I love starting my day off with a nice autopsy." She smirked and gave him a slap on the shoulder as she walked by. "Do what you have to at the station, then go home to Laura and the kids and get some rest."

"Oh, I will..", he paused and turned around just as Torrence was walking away. "Hey Ash!"

She stopped and turned around to face him, a few strands of unruly blonde hair falling in front of her eyes in the process. "Yeah?"

"You get some rest too, because frankly, you look like shit."

"Heh, thanks. I'll try." Turning around, she called back at him. "See you tomorrow, Joe!"

Pulling up the sleeve of her jacket, she glanced at the sports watch on her wrist. "Yeesh...looks like it's another night at the office." With that, she reached into one of her coat pockets and retrieved a set of keys. 

11:24 p.m.

Raccoon Police Department,Second Floor Homicide Division

Captain William Scott sat inside his office, located in the R.P.D.'s Homicide division on the second floor. In front of him sat Torrence, one of the brightest rookie detectives he'd ever worked with. And now, his new partner in the "Cannibal Murders". 

Scott was one of the oldest, yet best, officers currently working for the Raccoon Police Department. Nearing the age of fifty, and graying, he'd never lost his athletic build, unlike most aging officers. Having been on the force for nearly twenty years, he'd never encountered a case such as this one. Raccoon City just wasn't a violent city; until now. 

Leaning forward, he clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on the desktop; the case file for that night's murder victim resting just in front of him. "Has the victim been identified yet?"

"No, sir. Dr. Horowitz is going to perform the autopsy at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. I"ll be there to observe. We'll try and get an ID then.", she stated matter-of-factly. 

He couldn't help but notice the weary expression his partner wore. He couldn't blame her for being tired. Hell, he was tired himself. But, he knew they couldn't really rest until these murders had been brought to and end, and their perpetrator had been brought to justice. "Okay. Tomorrow, I'm going to call the FBI Office in Washington D.C. to see if they could give us a hand."

"But, sir...is that really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so. Irons marched his ass in here earlier and practically demanded it."

"I see. Is there a reason why?"

"I don't know. He's probably just trying to earn brownie-points for the upcoming election for Mayor. Heh, that's why he called in S.T.A.R.S., and as you can see, they aren't helping."

"No shit.", Torrence mumbled tiredly. 

"Go home and get some rest. You look like hell.", he leaned back in his chair once again. 

"Yeesh...why does everyone keep telling me that?", Torrence stood up from her seat and turned around to leave the room.

"Because it's the truth.", Scott chuckled and awaited whatever smartass reply he was about to receive.

"Ahh...shut up, old fart." Torrence raised one hand and, without turning around flipped off her superior officer, and friend, before heading down the stairs. 

2:37 a.m.  
Arklay Mountains (just outside Raccoon City)

The sound of dried, dead leaves could be heard cruching under swift feet as the lost teenager ran through the dark, cluttered woods that surrounded most of Raccoon City. His clothes torn and bloodied, his legs pumping as fast as they could, he tried desperately to outrun his pursuers. 

After seeing his best friend have his intestines ripped from his body, Ben Joseph had turned and ran from the sound of his friend's screams for help, and, from the sound of flesh being torn from his body, along with the *chomp, chomp* of those...dog's...jaws.

They were getting closer now. He could smell the rotten stench of decay they seemed to emit. However, he didn't dare glance back to see how close they were. Instead, he kept his mind on trying to get away from those monters. He didn't want to remember the way their bodies glistened in the moonlight, due to the fact they were covered in blood and some other slimey substance. He didn't want to picture how he could see the white of their bones that were visible on certain parts of their body. 

Leaping over a fallen tree branch, he yelped in surprise when he felt something heavy strike him from behind, causing him to fall forward and land on his stomach. In fear, he quickly tried to push himself up, only to be pushed back down again by one of the large, flesh-eating dogs. 

"Noooo!", he screamed. He could feel te creature's hot, and putrid, breath against this neck. It's saliva dripped down the back of his neck as he struggled, but to no avail, the monster was too strong. 

He suddenly felt a sharp pain surge throughout this body; and then, as fast as it'd began it was over. He could feel a thing as he slowly slipped off, never to awaken again. 

End Chapter 1


End file.
